Black Sugar
by TheDistantEarl
Summary: A Pitch x Sandy AU where they are both human.
1. Sweet Encounters

Dear Journal,

_It hasn't even been a month since I've known him, but there's something different. I can tell. We met at a coffee shop a bit back, and ended up chatting over mint flavored hot chocolate. I couldn't help but smile the whole time. Snow has since covered the area. It's so nice to see the white blankets caressing the area. It seems as if the air is fulling with the smell of sugar cookies and peppermint, all a wonderful reminder of Christmas. I've always loved the holiday personally. There's so much to be thankful for. We seem to take so much for granted these days. Though.. I noticed the man I was talking to… Pitch, his name was Pitch. He didn't seem to like holiday cheer too much. He was nearly growling at his cup of coffee, and the sounds of the little bells on the shop door. I mean, we both work there. I'd think he would be used to the sounds by now.. but hey everyone's different, right? I hope everything goes well, I really do. Well, I'm off to meet him again tonight, I'll write about it when I get back._

With that, the small male closed his brown journal, rubbing his thumbs over the rough cover, a small smile creasing over his soft, pink tinted lips. He was currently sitting on the floor, his back resting against his bed. He allowed his golden-orange orbs to trail over the room before him. It really wasn't much. The walls were plain white, and the floor was a worn, dark brown color. It was obvious this building had been around for a long time. Standing up, his quickly slipped the journal under his pillow, and pulled the red comforter up and over, making his bed once again. He was on the 7th floor of the apartment. It was snowing outside, and the streets were clearing. It was getting dark out, and the street lights were just starting to flicker on, the yellow-orange light pushing the lingering shadows away. he had a beautiful view from the single window in the room. Besides his bed, there was only a dark brown desk, a few torn journals and colored sticky notes scattered on the dusty surface, along with a few pens, some with caps, others without. He had a small bland kitchen and bathroom as well, but he found himself spending most his time on the floor anyways. He was an avid user of his imagination, and half the time he'd simply come home from work and stare at the ceiling, letting his minder wander. He shook his head softly, a few loose golden strands falling in front of his eyes. He glanced at the clock rather quickly. He was supposed to meet the other at the park. It was only a few blocks away. He had plenty of time to walk there. He didn't mind the cold. He actually enjoyed it quite a lot. He quickly grabbed his tan trenchcoat and orange scarf, and headed out of the apartment, fumbling with his keys for a moment before continuing on.

Once he was outside, he glanced up at the sky. All the colors seemed to fade away at this time of night. He often found himself wondering where the colors went. It was such a silly question, but a genuine one at the same time. Sticking his hands in the pocket of his coat, he pulled out a pair of red, wool knit gloves. He slipped them on quickly, and headed toward the park, nearly slipping on some ice. He glanced over his shoulder just barely before directing his attention forward. "Better watch out for that.." He mumbled under his scarf. He knew he'd make it in time, he always did. Of course, he was certainly right. He arrived at the park 5 minutes early, actually. He was sitting on a partially snow covered bench, waiting in silence for the other to arrive. He'd just been staring at the snow, totally fascinated by the whole idea of it. It wasn't until he heard that all too familiar voice that he snapped out of his trance. Pitch had been standing there next to him. He jumped slightly as he realized what was going on. He was quick to get on his feet and wrap his arms around the others neck. "Pitch~!" He giggled softly as he nuzzled the others shoulder, pulling away just barely. Pitch still hadn't done anything. He wasn't one for contact. His deep yellow grey orbs scanned over the empty area before he lifted up his black gloved hand and pulled down the others scarf, leaning forward and pecking his lips softly, smirking at the little red blush that tinted his cheeks. "Yes, it's good to see you too." He replied in a soft tone of voice, pulling the others scarf back up slowly, and patting the side of his face. He had noticed the other always wore red, red and orange. It complimented his golden yellow locks rather well. He himself wasn't one for colors. He was simply dressed in a long black trenchcoat, and black pants. His shirt was a darker shade of grey, and his scarf was white. He was what most considered bland. He still didn't understand why the other saw so much in him. With a soft huff, he placed his gloved hands on the others shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "Ready to go?" He questioned softly.

Sandy nodded softly, his blonde locks bouncing against his light skin. He watched as Pitch slid out of his grasp and offer his arm. Smiling under his scarf, he gladly hooked his arm around the others. "Where are we going tonight~?" He questioned in a soft tone of voice, tilting his head to the side. He only heard a chuckle from Pitch, unable to see his facial expression, he wasn't sure what he had planned. "You'll just have to wait and see." That simply sentence nearly made him shiver with excitement He loved mysterious, he loved everything about them. Pitch knew that far too well, and was just teasing him. "Oh come oooon, you can tell me~" He giggled softly, bumping the others shoulder softly. "No no, you're just going to have to wait." The others soothing voice filled the air around him. He huffed softly, falling silent. It was only an act of course, and they both knew that very well. It was only a few more minutes before they both arrived at Pitch's apartment. He felt the others arm drop down for a short moment, only to smile as he felt the other slide his in his own, intertwining their fingers. He continued to watch as Pitch dug through his pocket, taking out his keys, and heading in the door, and leading him towards the elevator. He was always one to get ready ahead of time, and he noticed that. Unlike most people, who would take out their keys when they got to their room door, Pitch would get his keys before he even entered the apartment.

The ding of the elevator doors opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and brought him back to the real world once again The walked into the elevator, still not saying a single word. He was far too curious about what Pitch had in mind for their evening. It wasn't even a moment after the doors closed that he pressed himself against the other male, clinging to him. He was a rather cuddly person, and he knew when they were alone, Pitch would gladly cuddle with him. He watched as those golden grey orbs darted over to the count. Two more floors. Pitch quickly snaked his hand up to the side of his face, and slid down the red scarf once more, pulling the other into a rather deep kiss this time. He kept the kiss going until he heard the last ding, the warning right before the door opened. He quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth. Without another word, he walked out of the elevator, leaving him stunned and confused for a few moments. He quickly ran out of the elevator, and down the hallway towards Pitch, a small smile dancing across his lips as he followed in silence once again.

Pitch's room was located at the very end of the hallway, right next to the washroom. He lived in an area that was very similar to Sandy's. It had a small kitchen and bathroom, and one medium sized room. He kept his place very clean, and very dark. Of course by now, Sandy had memorized the place, and could navigate in the dark very easily.


	2. Accidents

Pitch silently watched the other navigate through his dark home, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He had a few plans of his own before he could finally ask the other his question. He silently walked into the room, unbuttoning his coat, and throwing it over the desk's chair. He already knew the other was simply sitting on the edge of his bed. He seemed the most comfortable that way anyways. Without another thought, he made his way over to the other, sitting beside him, placing a slender, cold hand on the side of his leg, he leaned towards him rather slowly, snaking a hand up to unbutton his coat. "P-pitch.." He heard the hesitant tone of voice from the other, but this time he decided to ignore it. "Shh.." He cooed to the other, running a hand through his golden locks, gently pushing him down on the nicely made bed. He continued to unbutton the others coat, slipping it off his shoulders softly. The next thing to go was the scarf. He quickly, yet carefully untied it, throwing it on the floor. He was rather eager to have such contact with the other. It seemed like forever since they had done anything like this, for the other was so shy, he could hardly kiss him without him pulling away a few seconds later. He leaned down a bit more crawling over top the other male, sealing his lips to the skin on the side of his neck, making trails of soft kisses as he traveled up to his ear, a smirk dancing across his lips. He had heard the other gasp sharply, almost from fear. For some reason, that enticed him to continue on even more. He continued to dot kisses around the sensitive areas of the others neck, nearly chuckling as he gasped and squirmed beneath him. It wasn't until he scraped his teeth that he heard a more audible response. "P-pitch!" The other gasped out as he pushed against his chest softly, now actually putting up a fight against him.

Still he couldn't help himself. He kept going, the fear.. the fear the other felt drove him to go on. He didn't want to stop, he was losing control, and rather quickly at that. He snaked his other hand up, tugging softly at the others shirt, pulling it down enough to reveal his left shoulder. His kisses only got rougher as the other struggled against him. More gasps were heard as he traveled more towards his shoulder. It was then that he received a rather harsh blow to the side of his face, causing him to jerk back a bit. An expression filled with shock and confusion crossed over his face as he blinked his orbs down at the other, realizing what he had been doing. "Sandy..." He trailed off for a moment, his orbs widening as he saw the tears in the others eyes. "I didn't mean to.." He spoke softly as he reached forward to wipe away the others tears, only to have his hand smacked away once again. "Don't.. Just.. just don't!" The smaller male nearly yelled at him, pulling his shirt back up, and attempting to get his coat back on. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.. or how he was supposed to act to the others sudden outburst. He hadn't.. meant to do anything wrong. "I'm sorry.." He muttered softly to the other as he made his way off the bed, and towards the other room. "Wait don't go!" He nearly yelled, as he finally realized what was going on. "Why not!?" came his voice from the other room. Those words nearly broke his heart. "I'm sorry Sandy, I.. I don't know what I was thinking! I got out of control!" His tone of voice was getting more and more desperate as he quickly shuffled to get off the bed, and head into the other room.

"Don't touch me.." Those words.. yet again, broke his heart. Had he ruined everything that he'd worked so hard on? "Sandy.. I.." He didn't even know what to say. He had no way to explain himself, and he certainly couldn't make the other stay. No.. that wouldn't do either of them any good anyways. With a soft sigh, he allowed his head to drop. The usually slicked back black locks falling out of place. "At least let me drive you home then.. It too cold for you to be going outside by yourself." Silence reigned for what seemed like forever. "Fine." He couldn't help but smile at that, even if it was perhaps the last time he was going to see the other, at least he'd get to see him one last time, be with him one lat time.

Sandy was a bundle of emotions really, he wasn't sure what to think about the others actions. He was just.. scared at the moment in time. He was sure he'd get over it. But.. but still. What had caused him to do such a thing? Couldn't he tell he was scared? Couldn't he tell that he didn't want it like that, at least at this moment in time? He shook his head softly, glancing up at the other. He looked so upset. He was honestly sorry for his actions, and that.. in itself meant a lot. Pitch was not a person to apologize. He'd known him long enough to know that. Silently, he walked forward, and held out his arm for the other to lead him out to his car. It was nice to see that smile on his face once again. He knew Pitch could tell he'd been forgiven. He was still timid about it all though. He couldn't help it. He was one to forgive and forget rather easily. He didn't like to be mad, he didn't like to hold onto grudges and hate. That wasn't what he did.

Before he knew it, they were back in the elevator, and traveling down to the first floor. Pitch had his car parked out in front of his apartment, as always. With the click of a button, the car was unlocked, He opened up the door for Sandy, and motioned him in, offering a sad smile. It nearly broke his head to see the other like that. Pitch had treated him well.. Perhaps.. he had overreacted to his actions? He was unsure. With the shake of his head, he crawled into the car, offering a soft smile back at the other. Pitch was quick to get in the car, and turn it on. Within moments, the heat was on, and working, warming them both up for a rather short trip. He would try to make it slow though. "Ready to go?" Pitch questioned, glancing over to what he considered his lover. He only nodded, resting his arm on the leather arm rest, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do. He had a lot to do in general. The night had not gone how he had expected it to. A rather heavy feeling settled in his chest, making it hard for him to breath. He didn't want to leave Pitch so early. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with him, go back to the apartment, cuddle up in the covers, and fall asleep. His pale cheeks flushed at the thought. Images of all the wonderful things they could do danced under his eyelids, making the weight on his chest heavier and heavier. It got to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore. With a sudden jolt, he opened his golden orbs and face the other. "Pitch!" He nearly yelled, his voice trembling as it left his lips.

The noise itself had startled the driver, causing him to swerve a bit, the car hit a small amount of ice, and slid around on the road a bit, causing a gaps to escape the both of them. Pitch was obviously a but tense now. He had forgotten how dangerous the roads were at this time of year, damn ice. "Yes?" He questioned in a rather concerned tone of voice, acting as if nothing had happened. "I—I love you!" He called out to him. It was then that the car came to a near sudden stop, or well.. what Pitch thought was going to be a sudden stop. As he hit the breaks, the car skidded across ice, causing the car to swerve into the other lane. None of them knew what happened until it was too late.

Everything hurt.. and everything was going black.. he.. he had crashed? He was alive! He knew that. Pitch looked around frantically, his orbs widening as he saw the one he loved struggling for air. The windshield had shattered, and he had been graced with fragments in his throat. Blood was everywhere. Was.. he bleeding too? He glanced down at his dark clothes, his vision blurring here and there. No.. No he didn't matter at the moment. If they were going to die.. if he was going to die. He needed to let Sandy know.. he needed to let him know he felt the same way. His body was shutting down, and his vision was getting even worse. He didn't want to look at the other hurt like he was. He didn't want to do it. He grunted a bit as he dragged himself over to the other, wiping away a mixture of blood and tears before weakly grabbing his hand. "I love you too.. he whispered softly, his consciousness being tuned out by the sounds of sirens. That was the last thing he saw.


	3. Waking Up

Dear Journal,

_Recovery Day 3_

_The hospital hasn't allowed me to see him yet. I don't know what's driving me more insane. The fact that all I can do is stay in the bland room, or the fact that I don't know how he's doing. I have confirmed that we are together, and that on its own set me up for horrible treatment, apparently. I've been struggling a lot.. you know, coping with the fact that I caused this all. I just.. I just couldn't wait._

Dear Journal,

_Recovery Day 5_

_They brought in a specialist for me, he started teaching me.. something called sign language? I believe that's what it's called. I was told just previously that I will not ever truly recover from the accident. The glass cut too deep, and did far too much damage. There's simply nothing we can do. The doctor said he was actually rather surprised that I survived, for I had far more damage than Pitch did. I miss him.. I miss him so much. He has to be so worried about me. I do hope they've told him I'm okay, or at least delivered the messages I wrote him. Or the pictures.. I've been working on my art skills, since I've been using those to communicate to the doctors. They've understood so far. I don't really understand what I need sign language for anyways…_

He sighed softly to himself, a frustrated tone just barely laced around his expression. It was certianly a difficult thing to deal with, the loss of his voice. Many tears had been shed when he was told of his loss. Though, he'd been so drugged up on medication, he was barely able to express himself. Today was the start of recovery, as they had told him. He had spent hours trying to memorize the alphabet, just the simple alphabet. He couldn't.. he couldn't get it right though. He had tried and tried. He wasn't made to do something like this. He had always had issues expressing himself in a correct way verbally. Now he had to try to do it with.. hand motions? Why couldn't he just draw? Why did this have to happen to him? Tears started to well up in his golden orbs as he rolled over on his side, pulling the white sheet over his battered and bruised body. His mind wandered off to Pitch's well being. He imagined them together once again, smiling, cuddling. Those thoughts quickly lulled him to slip, a small smile gracing his soft, pink tinted lips.

Pitch had awoken in an awful state. In was dark, the room was dark, outside, it was dark. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming, or actually awake. Panic had taken over once he realized he was alone. Thoughts of his dear lover flooded in, was he okay? Was he even alive? No, no of course he was alive.. he hadn't… he hadn't killed him. A panic beyond expression took over his being as his golden grey orbs flickered down to everything attached to him. With a few swift movements, he had yanked it all out, and headed out of his room. He had stumbled down the hallways, and had barely made it to the front desk before sliding down and passing out in a pile on the floor. This, was Pitch's first experience with the hospital staff. From then on, they knew to watch over him.

It wasn't until the next day that Pitch woke up once again. Though, this time he was greeted by a stack of papers on an end table near his bed, and an unfamiliar face. "Pitch, good to see you awake." The voice chimed out, shattering the silence. "Where's Sandy? Sanderson?" He questioned before the others words could fully leave their mouth. "He's doing just fine.." The figure trailed off, giving him a rather odd look. "Where is he!?" Pitch nearly growled. The other had not answered his question, they had only given him a petty answer. "He's in his room. He's been asking to see you. We were unable to allow him to visit, due to his condition, so he left those for you." The figure then pointed to the stacks of drawings and letters. "Those are all for you. Though you're the one in better condition, he woke up before you did. Honestly, we were rather concerned you weren't going to wake up at all." The color nearly seemed to drain from Pitch's pale face as he listened to the other speak. Were they implying he almost…killed…. No. No he had not. Sandy was alive, he was alive. That was all that mattered. He stared at the pile of drawing for a rather long moment, a small smile creeping along his lips. Though it faded quickly as he realized the other was still in the room. "Get out." He ordered, staring the other down as they shot him a rather offended expression. His orbs narrowed as the other got up, and simply walked out. "Good." He muttered to himself, his orbs flickering back to the stack of papers. That oh so rare smile graced his lips once again as he picked them up, and set them in his lap.


	4. Forgiving and Forgetting

_Darling,_

_I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for causing the to happen. This accident. I can't really explain how I feel about it. It's a horrible feeling, I caused both of us to get hurt. In the end.. I've gotten my punishment, so I believe. Anyways, that's not important. They won't let me see you, and I'm sure if you're awake by now, they're not going to let you see me. I'm not sure yet... but.. but this note should at least let you know I'm alive and well. The therapist is sitting in here right now, watching me write this. He had suggested that I get someone to stay with me.. you know. Live with me. I know this is a horrible way to ask, but I'm not too sure I'd be able to do it in person. _  
_  
_He couldn't bring himself to read the rest of the note. Simply skimming it, he could tell that he had done something horribly wrong. Something had happened to the other that he didn't understand. What was he missing here? He hesitantly scanned over the paper once more, his hands shaking as he attempted to keep a firm grip on the paper. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks as he let his head drop, he realized what it was now. His voice. He remembered... oh he remembered the horrible sight of the glass sticking out of the throat of his lover. More tears made their way down his pale cheeks, dropping onto the note. He had to stay strong. He had.. he had wanted to ask the other to move in with him anyways. He was honored, and blown away that the small male still wanted to be with him, even after he had nearly killed him.. killed them both. Even after all the bad he had done, the other still wanted to be with him. The thought warmed his heart, and calmed his shaking. Glancing down, and focusing on the letter once more, he remembered the drawings as well.

With soft, gentle movements, he flipped through several colorful pictures of the two, they had been doing so many cute things. Holding hands, sipping coffee together, sitting on the park bench. The pages were littered with doodles, and small hearts were all over the place. "I love you." was written everywhere as well. Slowly, he traced over all the hearts on the page, and then dropped his finger down to the words. "I love you too.." He muttered under his breath, a small smile crossing over his lips as he gently placed the stack down on the table. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and they were obviously heading for his room. What did the doctors want now? He returned to his cold, nearly hateful nature. Putting on a bland facial expression. The door was then cracked open, a nurse leaned in, an obvious forced smile on her face. No one really wanted to deal with Pitch, or his horrible attitude. "You have someone here to see you." She chimed out in a horribly fake, happy tone of voice. "Alright." He quickly replied, hoping it was his lover. He heard muffled voices in the hallway before the door opened once again. There he was, bruised and bandaged, looking rather rough. "Sandy.." He muttered under his breath, reaching out for the other without evening thinking twice.

A huge smile crossed over his lips as the other nearly ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm so sorry.." He muttered softly into the others ear as he nuzzled his neck, being careful of the bandages that still lingered in the area. "I never meant to-.." He was cut off by the sudden contact. Sandy had placed his finger softly against his lips, as if to quiet him down. He glanced up into the others beautiful orbs, simply staring at him. It was then that the other leaned forward, and placed his head against his. Tears were nearly forming in Pitch's eyes as of now. The other had actually forgiven him.. That.. that on its own was so special, so meaningful. He nearly trembled in the others arms as they began to sway back and forth, Sandy was doing what he always did, calming him down, and lulling him to sleep. That was exactly what he did. He didn't know how, or when he fell asleep but it had been in the arms of his silent lover, and that on its own was good enough for him.


End file.
